Work on purifying human DBH from plasma is continuing. Simultaneously, steady state kinetic studies on the effects of both chemical and pharmacological inhibitors and activators of DBH are being pursued using partially purified enzyme. These studies are and will be carried out under conditions where the enzyme activity is not catalase dependent.